The Omen Of The Stars
by IllyaWinds
Summary: This is the last chance for the search for Avalon, Home Of Magic to succeed. But the 'true prophecy' is not known to the new chosen ones, Adraine, Emily & Kara. How can they succeed? In the same town, a new girl moves in. She doesn't believe in magic.Nor does she like 'non-reality' stuff. But the girl's the chosen ones' key to success. The three mages must help Katniss see truth!
1. Prologue: The Prophecy From The Flames

**~The Omen Of The Stars~**

**-Avalon: Web Of Magic-**

**Greatings to my dear readers over the globe**

**I am IllyaWinds (illya) and this is my first ever FanFiction!**

**The Omen Of The Stars...I hope it will be a wonderful story over time, for all Avalon: Web Of Magic fans to enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: AS you SHOULD have heard for COUNTLESS of times from OTHER authors in this AMAZING! archive of fanfiction, the series Avalon: Web Of Magic DOES NOT belong to me! Though I will receive it for my birthday... -grins-...in my dreams, yeah.**

**Before we start, I shall have you all as witnesses to my pledge...**

**Please DO NOT die of boredom. Stay in Earth!-Takes a deep breath-**

_**I solemnly swear that no matter how damn complicated my life is,**_

_**This story should be updated once a week,**_

_**Until it is complete and a sequel is out (Believe it!)**_

_**I promise with my heart,**_

_**That this story shall live as long as the review page always floods,**_

_**With new priceless words.**_

_**May you all bear witness to this scene, to remind me of this oath once more,**_

_**If I fail to carry out the promise even once...Thank You.**_

**Adraine: -scoffs- You always break promises. It'll be no wonder if your review screen is flooded with messages of you breaking this oath!**

**Me: -blushes in embarrassment- Hey!**

**Adraine: Well...you just reminded me...You would probably have no readers anyways soooo... Ahh, there you are, Dreamer!**

**Me: -watches Adraine leave- Now, n0w, guys, make sure you READ AND REVIEW... It is my life, my only reason to write! And don't listen to that lonewolf, I never did break promises... well, not to my dear readers anyways. Guys? Do you wanna start or not?**

**:~*~*~*~:**

**Prologue: The Prophecy From The Flames**

There was once a tale of creatures, a species of legend known as a Phoenix. They ranged in colours, though all resemble one another in an odd way. They were brilliant and dazzling to look at-All of their feathers seemed aflame...and perhaps they are. Creatures of legend lived in wonderful lands all across the web. But not the phoenix. These wondrous creatures were long gone in the dark era where mages turned against bondeds...and the phoenixes caught in between.

The last living phoenix was known as Aspherra, bonded as a paladin to a mage known as Lorenna McIndire.

Its bonded was extremely special. After all, Lorenna McIndire was once a fairy queen and the last dark mage before Avalon, home to all magic, was severed of its connection with the rest of the web.

Because of Lorenna's terrible betrayal, phoenixes were lost to the world. The entire magic world. Yes, to Earth and Aldenmor and even Avalon, the birth home to these wonderful elemental creatures.

But not all of Aspherra was gone. It left something remembered by the fairimentals through the ages. It left a prophecy.

The prophecy danced like fire in the fairimentals' mind. Well, and we all know we can't just make mental water in our minds to extinguish the flames. It was engraved in their minds, something they can never forget because of the Phoenix's ominous words. They were given this prophecy but they could never tell. They could never tell the chosen ones. The chosen threes. How would the three know about this newly made prophecy? That was probably why the chosen ones always fail the quest find Avalon. Because the prophecy they followed was not the prophecy of truth. There was another binding the chosen ones, but they know not of? It was terrible. Terribly terrible to no end.

Every time the betrayal happened, the elemental creatures were heartbroken. But how? How could they reveal the true prophecy when they promised their fallen friend not to?

***Flashback***

"_Why? Why do you betray me, bonded? We were fine together! We were one!" _Aspherra screeched.

Lorenna grinned, her blood red lips parted to reveal pointed, glinting teeth. She bent down to pick the fallen animal, a quiffle.

"Why, you ask? Because I do it for power, and now I shall take yours."

Aspherra shrieked with shock, recoiling. This was not the mage she had bonded with, and in time came to love and trust. This was not the fairy queen whom had ruled for peace and joy in the world.

This was a monster. The darkness of a girl who had once trusted in the blinding lights of the sun, letting it guide her. The young fairy was no more.

But Aspherra still persisted.

The phoenix refused to believe her bonded was lost to the darkness.

"_You still have a chance! A chance to be who you truly are- The fairy queen we all trusted and might continue to trust! Come back to the lig-"_

Light in a dark shade of purple blasted out from the dark mage's twisted jewel, wrapping itself around the paladin and binding it until...

But the phoenix did not die. At least not straight away.

Its beady black eyes locked with the slits of the one who had betrayed it.

The once beautiful creature breathed out its last words – a prophecy all who listened had to remember. **(It will be revealed) I**t twisted its head to look at the shocked fairimentals and added in a soft tone.

"_Never reveal this to another. Not directly, at least..."_

The proud creature laid its head on the dirt, sighing once more and taking its final breathe. The dark mage cackled truimphantly and absorbed the power of her paladin and fading into the shadows.

***End Of Flashback***

"A new era" Gwigg, the earth fairimental rumbled.

"Our last chance" Added Ambia in a tingling whisper.

"If they fail, magic will be gone...forever." Marina sighed.

**:~*~*~*~:**

**Okay, thats it for today guys...and girls! **

**Well, I will update as soon as I can, which is probably tomorrow cuz my holidays have started! Yippee!**

**BTW, this is just a prologue, please do not judge the story until the first epic-soda comes out, it'll be soon, I promise!**

**And another BTW, the forth person in this prophecy is my OC, not Sierra, Not Heather, Molly nor Tiffany nor any other non-magical and magical characters in the story book.**

**T . T O.O 0_0 -_- ~_~ -.- P.P **

**Well then, bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Pensylvania!

**~The Omen Of The Stars~**

**-Avalon: Web Of Magic-**

**Hey everyone! IllyaWinds is back, just like I promised. See? I didn't break my promise. **

**But then again...I am so damn sad :( Why no one leave a comment?**

**Errrhmmm. :Switch to Proffessor mode:**

**Well then, I shall teach you my truly great invention. The Super Duper...:drumrolls pls:...Review Button! It is at the bottom of each chapter, as you will sooon realise. Please type something each time before you leave. If ur too lazy, you should favorite it or follow it...PLEASEI might die if you don't! **

**Errrmmm...welll...then, next part of my little speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon: Web Of Magic, credits go to Rachel Roberts. I DO own Katniss (Named after Katniss From Hunger Games) in my fanfiction and all other characters you do not recognise in my FF.**

**Kara: :Grins: Hi, Illya, my great friend, long time no speak!**

**Me: ...**

**Kara: Didja introduce our dear readers to Katniss already? I am so jealous! They get to know her before I Do! Blazing Stars First!\**

**Me: They haven't actually seen her yet...**

**Kara: But they will this chapter! ;( While I am at Ravenswood with Xena, that black-haired doomsgirl and doc! (Emily)**

**Me: Uh, believe it, but I read the whole series of Avalon and I know you'll DEFINATELY come to like them. And Lyra.**

**Kara: Pfft, pfft, that cat? Leopard? OHMYGOSH never! Its scared the hell outta me! Oh, well, then, I hafta gooooo! Bye!**

**Me: Seeya, princess! :Grins: Anyways! Taddaa! Start o'!**

**:~*~*~*~:**

**Chapter 1: Welcome TO Pensylvania!**

**:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~:**

_In The Darkness Within Magic's Home,_

_There shall be one who can see through all,_

_The Warrior, Healer,_

_And Blazing Star,_

_With The Forth, the key,_

_Can reach the success._

_With the three as the lock,_

_A shining light along their roads,_

_And one as the key,_

_Though not sinking in darkness._

_Avalon can be reached once more,_

_Be opened to all in the web,_

_And magic will flow unconditionally again._

_**:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~:**_

The harsh whisperings of her nightmare remained etched to her mind, the girl, haunted by the chorus of cries, could not sleep anymore. Katniss was wide awake.

She kicked her blacket upwards and watched it flutter to the edge of her bed before slipping into her bunny slippers and slinking out of the room along the lines of the shadow. She must not be seen by Madam Roserta or before she could say, "I need to go to the toilet." she'll be back in bed.

Katniss didn't want to lie in the stuffy, over-heated room again, she wanted to roam and remember the last of her first home. Katniss didn't want to, but she was leaving the warm, rowdy orphanage, and she would probably not see it again. Even though the 13-year-old girl did not fit like the rest of the orphans did, she still liked kind Madam Roserta (Caretaker of the 7-13 year old kids) Miss Helena (Cook) and Mister Nocturda (Owner) whom had helped her settle in when she first arrived at the age of eight, a week after the fateful accident that killed her parents and changed her life.

She did not want to be adopted. But then again, she had no choice. It was do or run and she had no experience nor anyone to assist her if she wanted to be a beggar. And she didn't want to.

The young girl did not see how she could be adopted. Who would be willing to adopt her to such extent they asked and signed and arranged everything in patience for a month. Katniss was just plain odd, with eyes that scare everyone out of their wits when they first saw her. The younger orphans would burst into tears, as she had known by experience.

Katniss had silver-white, pupiless eyes with black outlines that deemed her odd. Indeed, most had thought she was blind until the doctor explained it was probably due to some deformation during the period of pregnancy.

Nobody adopted her...until today. When it was announced that Katniss would have to pack up and leave tomorrow in the car of Mr Hemson.

"Kat? Kat! OHMYGOD answer me, Katniss!"

The familiar, impatient tone of her best friend forever (and only) Jasmine, jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Jasmine..." Katniss smiled weakly. "I didn't realise you were here"

Her friend glared. "Oh my...god...And I was just right in front of you, and you were staring...and I might as well have thought you to be blind! Anyways," Jasmine looked genuinely sad now. "I don't want you to leave me alone. Please, stay?"

Katniss shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can't, you know it."

Jasmine imediately burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. With a shaking hand, she held up an object. It was a beautiful jewel with a jagged circular shape with ripples and jagged things that made it look like water after someone dived in.

Katniss gapsed. "My...!"

Jasmine smiled sadly. "Remember this? When we quarrelled the last time, you tossed it away. Now I've found them. Took me ages too! Thought you ought to have it to remember me by. Don't forget to email me about things that happen. I'll do the same too!"

"Jasmine..." Katniss sobbed and wrapped her arms around her best friend in a bear hug.

She remembered damn well how they found their own jewels, with Jasmine's the shape of a tear drop. It was like...like...magic.

"Goodbye!" Jasmine repeated and turn tailed, running. Katniss knew her friend could not stand the pressure of saying goodbye.

***The Next Day***

"Bye, bye! Hope to see you again, Katniss!" The orphans yelled directly into her ear and she flinched.

But Jasmine wasn't around...why not?

The girl fingered her jewel suspended in a silver-and-gold chain, feeling hurt, but Katniss could not blame Jasmine. She was probably in the toilet, weeping.

"Bye bye, guys. And bye, New Maxico Home For Orphans..."

Katniss lept into the car and watched the orphanage sink out of view. Before it did, however, she heard Jasmine, her honey-haired friend yelling, "Don't ever forget me, Kat!"

"Never will!" Katniss promised.

***Katniss 1st Person POV***

I leaned back in the second car seat I have sat at during the time span of this long day.

First, a car, then, the airplane, and back to a car again. Worst still, it was almost midnight. I shrugged my shoulders a little, relaxing, before realizing the car had jerked to a stop.

"Welcome to Pensylvania, girl." Said the driver.

I turned to him and nodded my thanks before rushing out of the car. The warm breeze tickled my skin as I heaved my heeaving trunk onto the ground and dragged it to the house in front of me, ringing the bell.

A smiling woman opened the door.

"Oh my, Katniss! How have you grown!" She said, joy radiating in her face.

"Do I know you?" I whispered uncertainly.

"Well...yes! I am a distant relative of your parents!"

"Oh..." I was speechless.

Then, a chorus of barks resounded from the nearby house and I flinched. "Whats all that noice!"

"Oh, that!" The woman smiled. "That's coming from the Fletchers' house. They have a pet hotel (or sorta) and is helping me take care of Tara, my sheltie." I hunched.

"I can come in? I'm very tired."

"Oh yes, you can! One more thing..." The woman's eyes gleamed.

"What?" I demanded, irritatedly.

"Welcome to Pensylvania!"

**:~*~*~*~:**

**Ok guys and girls! The end for this chapter! **

**It is an introduction for you to know more about Katniss. Next chapter, First Day Of School! **

**You'd wanna know what happens, don't you? I can't wait!**

**Oh, and please read and review!**

**Signing out,**

**IllyaWinds**


End file.
